The present invention is directed to a shielding apparatus for an electrical assembly insertable into a module magazine. It is known to manufacture front covers for an electrical assembly out of metal and to fasten thereto thin contact plates that are provided with lateral contact tabs. These contact tabs are fashioned such that they press against the front cover of a neighboring assembly. The grounded front covers, together with the contact plates, enable a gap-free electrical shielding of the assemblies along their front side.
Modern electronic circuits operate with extremely high clock rates and require a shielding. Since the front covers in the row of assemblies are electrically connected in series, a low surface transfer impedance between the front covers is necessary. This requirement of low impedance is degraded in that the front covers and the contact plates are typically composed of different materials, which leads to electrical corrosion, and in that two electrical junctions are present per each front cover.